Priest in Peril
Details Walkthrough Start this quest at Varrock palace by talking to King Roald. He tells you that contact has been lost with the temple and wants you to go and check it out for him. The temple is located east of Varrock. Go through the wooden gate northeast of the east exit. Then follow the path to the temple. Knock on the door and someone will ask you if you will help him by killing the dog. Tell him you will. Climb down the dungeon entrance north of the temple, then kill the level 30 Temple Guardian. You cannot use magic. Go back and knock on the door again. You will hear the voice from earlier acting very strange, suggesting that you speak to King Roald. Head back to Varrock Palace and talk to King Roald again. King Roald becomes enraged, and "explains" that the dog was guarding the palace from attack. He instructs you to go back and fix it right away. Before you return, it is recommended that you bring four medium quality (cakes, salmon, lobsters, etc.) food, 22 unnoted rune or pure essence and your empty bucket. You should still have one empty inventory slot. This will save one trip to Varrock and save you a few walking minutes. Knock on the temple door again. This time, the door swings open. Kill one of the level 30 Monks of Zamorak to get a Golden Key. Go to the top floor (climb either the northeast or southeast staircase on the ground floor to get to the first floor, then climb the ladder in the southwest corner of the first floor to get to the top floor) and use the talk-through option found on the cell door to talk to Drezel. Ask him to tell you about the Holy River, and he will tell you how Saradomin made the river impassable for all that are evil. He says that the river may have been tainted and asks you to help purify it again. He will also tell you that he can't leave with the vampyre still there, and tells you that the water from the river might be able to temporarily seal the vampyre's tomb. Then go into the dungeon. With the Golden Key, you can unlock the gate in the Temple Dungeon where the Guardian was located earlier. After traversing the path, you will see some monuments. Study them; you will notice one of them has an Iron Key in it. Use the Golden Key on it to swap keys. After obtaining the Iron Key, use your bucket on the well to fill it with murky water. Go back to the top floor and use the Iron Key on the cell door. Then go inside and talk to Drezel. You will find out that the water is not blessed. He will then bless the bucket of water that you filled earlier and give it back to you. Use it on the coffin to seal the vampyre. Drezel will then tell you to meet him in the dungeon. Go to the monument room, then go through the gate past it. You will find Drezel there. Talk to him. He will tell you that the river has been unblessed. You suggest using Rune Essence to remove the Zamorakian magic. He tells you it will take 50 Rune Essence to do it (Pure Essence will also work). Note: Drezel will not take noted essence! When you bring the unnoted Essence, talk to him again and give them to him. You can use more than one trip to bring Drezel the 50 Essence. When you have given Drezel all 50 Essence, the quest is complete! Reward * 1 Quest point * 1,406 Prayer experience * Access to Morytania * Wolfbane dagger (when fighting werewolves in Morytania, this will stop them from changing into their more powerful werewolf form if the dagger is equipped). Note It is a good idea to use Varrock Teleport a total of 3 times - one for returning to King Roald, another for 23 or 24 rune essence if you have a staff and everything for the rest of the quest and lastly for the remaining 26 or 27. Trivia * The Temple Guardian still roams around even though it was supposedly defeated during the beginning of the quest. Category:Quests